Hold me tight
by SweetHummingbird
Summary: AU story - Bilbo Baggins decided to go to a private school after a lot of trouble with his family. In his dorm house, he meets his new family. A family of fourteen members and one of them is his true love. Bagginshield! Rating may change. May also contain Dwori (Dwalin/Ori) and Nofur (Nori/Bofur)
1. Chapter 1

Hold me tight

Chapter 1

Life isn't fair, Thorin had learned that at a very young age. He had lost most of his family before the age of ten. His mother died when he was five, his father fled the country and left his three children behind with their grandfather to take care of them.

Thror always though he had done a good job, until Frerin ran off with a girl who had a drugs addiction and Dis got pregnant at the age of seventeen by a man who was ten years older.

Thror had disowned his two oldest grandchildren and Dis moved in with her lover, who accepted the baby and married her when she became eighteen. A beautiful and healthy baby boy was born, Fili. Thror, who missed his beloved granddaughter, allowed Thorin to visit her and the baby. Two years later, Dis gave birth to another beautiful baby boy, Kili. He was born two months early and had problems with his lungs, but he was still perfect in everyone's eyes.

But when a life is given, another life is taken and six months after Kili's birth their father died.

Dis mourned her death husband, but she reminded herself she had two children to look after.

She helped Thror with his company when she had the time, but had to take over when Thror died, only a year after little Kili's birth. Thorin was only fourteen at that time and his grandfathers dead had hit him like a fist in his stomach. Dis had taken Thorin under her wing, but Thorin saw how hard it was or her to take care of one mourning child and two small children, so he proposed to go and live at the dorms of his new school. It was hard for Dis, but she allowed it.

And now Thorin, who had grown into a young and handsome man, stood in front of his dorm which he had shared with the same eleven people for the last three years. Summer had been great, Fili and Kili were absolutely adorable and they adored Thorin, who looked after them when Dis had to go to the office or when she had to do grocery's.

Thorin already missed them, but in that loud and full house, lived another family of him.

XoXoX

'Pass me the potatoes, please?'

'Are there any chips left?'

'Take your filthy paws out of my plate!'

'Hey, where are those warm buns?'

'Are you going to eat that?'

'Eat your greens.'

'Can someone throw me an egg?'

'Does anyone want the last piece of chicken?'

Thorin smiled at the loud, happy voices as they were all seated around the table for dinner. They were with twelve in total and they were all bothers or at some point family.

There was Thorin.

Gloin and Oin. Oin was the oldest of the group and was studying at a college for people with disabilities, for he was half deaf and wanted to become a doctor.

Bombur and Bofur were brothers, but their cousin Bifur also lived with them. He was an exchange student from Norway who had a lot of trouble with learning English.

Dwalin and Balin were brother close in age, who had not seen each other since Dwalin was nine.

Then there was Nori, Dori and Ori. Nori was the oldest, but still had to finish high school after a few criminal moments. Dori kept dotting over Ori to make sure he would not become like Nori.

And then there was the dorm master, Gandalf. He was not a student, nor a teacher, but he was hired by the school to keep order in the dorm. He had to keep the house clean, cook for the teens and make sure they studied during the exams. Gandalf was an old and odd man with a long white beard and was a bit too often found in the back yard enjoying his special tobacco. The teenagers hoped it was special and medical tobacco, but that was false hope and they also knew it.

They may be a weird bunch of people with sad and strange pasts, they were a family and a happy one too.

'Well, I expect you all had a good summer.' Gandalf smiled as he lit his pipe, but not with his special tobacco. 'But summer is over and we need to discuss a few things.'

Everyone looked at Thorin with curious eyes. They had always seen Thorin as their leader, someone they could follow, and Thorin enjoyed the status and the respect he got from his friends, but it also came with the burden to ask the questions everyone wanted to ask, but didn't dare to. Everyone knew they didn't have to fear Gandalf, but his answers often were strange and even vage, which left them feeling a bit dumb.

'Is something wrong, Gandalf?' Thorin asked and he could have sworn everyone forgot to breath until Gandalf spoke.

'No, not at all, Thorin, just the usual. Now we will start with the chores of the month. Nori, Ori and Dori, you three are in charge of the dishes. Dwalin and Balin are in charge of setting and cleaning the table. Bombur is in charge of the food if he like and has the time, otherwise you'll just go with Bifur and Bofur to get grocery's and I'll cook the food. Gloin and Oin, you two are in charge of the laundry, but you just have to put it in the washer and the dryer, I'll make sure everyone clothing is ironed and gets back to their rightful owner.'

Everyone nodded as they accepted their chores for the month, even if they didn't like them.

'What about me, Gandalf?' Thorin asked.

'Yes, well...' Gandalf paused for a bit. Had he forgotten about chores for Thorin? The old man had to give him something he could do. Thorin may be the heir of an wealthy family, he was not raised to be lazy and let other do the work while he could help.

And Thorin wanted to help, in any way he could.

'This year will be a little different. I will still be here, but I have some urgent and personal matters to take care of this year.' Gandalf answered. 'So you, Thorin Oakenshield, you will look out for everyone when I'm not around and you will help, if someone asks, with whatever chore it is you can help with.'

Thorin wanted to ask what he meant with 'when I'm not around', but he was cut off by Gandalfs next matter.

'Now, I have news for you. As you all know, the school accepts only a small amount of students and new students for their final year are rare, but we have an exception this year.'

'Does that mean there will be a new student?' Ori asked softly. He was the youngest of the group, but he was quite intimidate by Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. They had never meant to be intimidate, but Ori had a vivid imagination and looked at Thorin as if he had royal blood.

'Yes, Ori. There will be a new student and he will be living with us.' Gandalf answered. 'Now, I knew his parents and he is a fine lad, but by recent events he is a bit fragile.'

A stream of questions was fired at Gandalf.

'Where did he come from?'

'Did he live in England?'

'How old is he?'

'Why did he decide to life with them?'

'Why did he want to come to this school?'

It got a bit too much for Thorin and his friends noticed, the questions soon ended.

'Well, where is he?' Bofur asked quite bluntly.

'That is a very good question, Bofur. I believe he is in France with friends of his parents. He should arrive tomorrow though.'

'Is he French?' Dori asked.

'No, he is just as English as you are, my dear boy.'

'Then why is he still in France?' Nori asked, not thinking of the fact it might be a vacation.

'There is nothing wrong with being in France, you brute.' Oin muttered.

'Well, Thranduil and his flock are from France.' Dwalin debated.

'And that makes everything or anyone that is French bad?' Oin questioned.

'Yes, think of all the trouble the fairy put us trough.'

It was true, Thranduil and his flock of tall and almost elfish followers had gotten them into hours of detention, visits to the principal's office and painful humiliation. But everyone agreed it was all worth it when Thranduil sat in the infirmary with a broken nose, his pretty face messed up, while Thorin sat in the principal's office.

Thranduil still hasn't forgiven Thorin.

'Lads, this isn't of importance.' Thorin said in a raised voice. 'If I am correct, then we were talking about the new student.'

'I asked why he was still in France while the schoolrules tell us to be present at the dorms two days before schools starts again.' Nori said.

'Ah, yes.' Gandalf muttered. 'Well, it isn't my tale to tell, but he lost his home and family a few years ago and was told to live with his aunt. Let's say they didn't really got along and then he ran off to France. And that will be all I'll tell you about our newest member.' Gandalf stood up. 'I expect you all to treat him like you do with each other and I expect to have a clean table and kitchen when I come back from a smoke in the back yard.'

Gandalf made his way to the back door when Thorin asked: 'Gandalf, what is his name?'

Gandalf had a twinkle in his eyes as he smile.

'Bilbo. His name is Bilbo Baggins.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 2**

It was raining. It wasn't something new since it had been raining all week.

It was a shame really, it had been beautiful weather all summer and now it had to end with grey clouds.

It had been a lovely summer, a better one than Bilbo actually expected. He had fled England at the start of summer with enough money to take the ferry to France and then to travel to the only man he knew that would help him, Hamfast Gamgee.

Hamfast was an old friend of his parents and was the proud owner of a wine farm, but he and his wife, Belle, never had the possibility to have children of their own.

So when Bilbo stood on their doorstep, hungry, tired and desperately in search of a warm and homely house, they didn't think twice about taking Bilbo in.

Bilbo had helped the entire summer at the wine farm and he had enjoyed it. It gave him the possibility to forget about the last year for a few hours a day, but it was more than enough to put a smile on his face.

It didn't came as a shock though when Hamfast sat down with Bilbo a week ago and told him he had to go back to England to finish school. What did came like a shock was when Hamfast told Bilbo he saved all the money he would give to students who would normally work on his farm for the summer.

Bilbo had been doing different jobs and chores since he was old enough and saved all his money on a savings account. He now had enough money to pay for an entire year at a new school, books and uniform. Little did he know Hamfast and Belle gave him an extra to get through the year.

He could not have been happier at that moment. It gave him the freedom to be away from his relatives.

His parents had died when he was nine years old, but not one of his relatives wanted to take him in since they didn't like him, or his parents, or just couldn't take him in duo their own rather large families.

He was placed in foster homes, but never stayed long enough at one place to really be able to call it home.

So when Bilbo's aunt, Lobelia, took him in, he was very suspicious.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins hated Bilbo with such a heated passion that even a dragon would hide from her and it didn't take long for Bilbo to find out that Lobelia only wanted to have his parents house, Bag End.

Bag End was a beautiful, huge, warm and cosy home and it was worth a lot. And that was all Lobelia wanted. A large house to show off.

Bilbo shuttered at the thought of Lobelia living there with all her cats and furniture with cats on it. How her husband survived with all the cats, was a question Bilbo rather did not think of.

But Lobelia was not only after Bag End, but also a share of Bilbo's inheritance.

Belladonna and Bungo had lived a happy life and never had to worry about money for Belladonna came from a rather rich family, but that never stopped them from doing what they loved.

They had opened a bakery that was quit popular, but they always made sure they had free time with their son.

However, Belladonna and Bungo both had agreed must something ever happen to them, Bilbo would get every penny they had, and Bag End, when he reached his eighteenth birthday. If he lived with a loving family for more then over a year, they would get a quarter of the inheritance and, if Bilbo agreed, they would be allowed to live in Bag End.

That was the only reason Lobelia took him in.

And it was also the reason Bilbo ran off to France. He had left two days before the day he would have lived a complete year with Lobelia and her cats and husband.

Lobelia was furious when she found out Bilbo was in France, because now she would have to force Bilbo to sign papers that would allow her to take her share of the money and the permission to live in Bag End.

It will drive Lobelia mad when she finds out Bilbo framed her signature and got into a private school with dorms where he would live.

It would be a lie if Bilbo denied that the thought of Lobelia screaming out of anger didn't please him for a few minutes.

But now Bilbo tried to ignore that annoying feeling in his stomach, which he refused to call nerves, and enjoy his last hour at the wine farm.

His things were packed and waiting for him at his bedroom door, he had cleaned his bedroom and additional bathroom to the point he was sure everything shone like a diamond and he made the biggest breakfast for Hamfast and Belle as another thank you for taking him in.

'Bilbo, are you ready?' Hamfast yelled at the bottom of the stairs. 'The ferry is leaving in an hour.'

'Yes, I'll be down in a minute.' Bilbo answered and grabbed his bags.

Belle was waiting for him in the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

'Oh, don't cry, Belle.' Bilbo muttered and hugged his host. 'I already don't want to leave. You're making me regret not choosing a school here in France.'

'I'm sorry, Bilbo dear, but you were such a delight to have here.' Belle smiled and released Bilbo from her bone crushing hug. 'You have to promise me you'll write and if it is allowed and possible than you have to visit sometimes.'

Bilbo smiled and hugged Belle again. 'I promise to write and I'll do my best to visit.'

'Oh, sweetheart.' Belle muttered. 'Don't forget to practice your French.' Belle had became the closest thing he ever had that could be called a mother since the death of his parents and Hamfast had became a father figure.

Bilbo was sad, he finally had found a place worth calling home and he had to leave it so soon, but he could not pull these loving human beings into the mess between him and Lobelia. But he could not deny he already pulled them into it by knocking on their door during the start of summer.

'Are you ready, Bilbo?' Hamfast asked as he walked into the kitchen. Bilbo knew Hamfast wasn't the emotional type, but he was pretty sure he saw him blink away some tears during the drive to the ferry.

**XoXoX**

It was the last time Bilbo ever took the ferry or any other vehicle that had to make contact with water.

He got on the ferry, almost fell of the ferry because some idiot could not wait for two seconds, then he had to hug a toilet because he got sea sick and now he wished he had taken the train to England. However, Hamfast and Belle had already bought him a ticket for the ferry and he didn't have the heart to tell them he was scared shitless of water.

Yes, he had taken the ferry to France, but that was only because he had to take the first vehicle to France and if he could swim, he would have swam to France.

When the ferry finally arrived in England, Bilbo was ready to jump out of the ferry and hug the ground. He had never been so happy to be back in his home country.

Now, he was sitting on a bench with a bottle of water and a roll of peppermints to get the filthy taste and smell out of his mouth. He couldn't meet his new dorm master with the smell of vomit in his mouth and talking about the dorm master; where is he?

He was late and Bilbo knew his father would consider it rude while his mother would just laugh it away and hope nothing happened.

Bilbo closes his eyes and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin. Would it still be raining in France? Belle is probably crying in the kitchen while making all kind of pastries and Hamfast is probably in his wine cellar enjoying a nice glass of red wine from the twenties.

Bilbo could feel how the sun faded and a shadow replacing the warmth.

He opened his eyes to find a man with a long, white beard and a grey suit in front of him.

'Good morning .' said Bilbo, not really knowing if it was still morning or already time for lunch, since he hadn't really paid a lot of attention to the time.

But the man just looked at him from under bushy eyebrows.

'What do you mean?' he said. 'Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it, or not or that you feel good this morning, or that this is a morning to be good on?'

Bilbo just stared at the man for a couple of moments before remembering staring is rude.

'All at once I guess.'

'So you guess' the man mumbled and they held a staring competition for a few minutes before a smile cracked Bilbo's serious face and he got up from the bench.

'You are late, Gandalf.'

'A dorm master is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.' Gandalf answers and hugs the smaller boy. 'It's good to see you again, Bilbo. It's been much too long.' he released Bilbo from the hug and picked up his bags and moved his feet towards his car. 'Now, you have to tell me about your summer in France. Did you pick up the language easily? How was the food? I know you like a nice meal.'

Gandalf kept asking question and Bilbo answered them as best as he could. He also had his own questions, but Gandalf had a habit of making his answers vague.

'Do you think they will like me, Gandalf?' Bilbo asked after a short silence, knowing Gandalf he was asking about the guys he was sharing a dorm with.

'Why do you question that, my dear boy?'

'I read that the school mostly accepts boys from wealthy families and I'm... I'm not from a wealthy family and I don't have...'

'You do have a family, Bilbo.' Gandalf cut him of. 'Family are not only those who share the same blood. Family is much bigger than that, for family are people we love no matter whose blood streams trough their veins. Think of mister Hamfast and his lovely wife Belle. They do not share your blood, but I imagine you must see them as something that comes close to family.'

Bilbo nodded, understanding Gandalfs point.

'You do not have to worry, my dear boy, the young men you will be living with are not who you think they are. They are quit a merry bunch, each with their own history and tales. They will like you, Bilbo. Two of them could not stop questioning me about you and I had to pretend I had to go and pick up some groceries.' Gandalf smiled.

'They are very curious about you, Bilbo.'

Bilbo nodded again. He was curious about their history and he didn't doubt that Gandalf all knew them, but he didn't want to question them, for it was rude to dig into someone's life you haven't even met.

Bilbo didn't notice when the car stopped and the engine was shut off. He was quit startled when Gandalf poked him, but before he could say anything his eyes landed on a large house with a porch and an inviting white door.

'Are you ready to enter your new home, master Baggins?' Gandalf asked with a soft smile.

Bilbo nodded and got out of the car. He had that annoying feeling in his belly again, but he still refused to call nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**The next chapter may be posted by Friday, but it will depend on the amount of schoolwork I will have.**

**Thanks to all the followers, favorites and reviews.**

**Special thanks to Chamelaucium; thank you for the advise, you deserve a virtual cookie.**

**All mistakes are mine. Also, I just make things up because I don't really have the time or the energy to do proper research about legal stuff or how long it takes to get from France to England since I write mostly at night.**

**Also: I'm looking for a beta... Any volunteers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 3**

'Looks like he's here, lads.' Bofur muttered. He was lying on the floor of the porch with Nori and Dori, enjoying the warmth of their last free day before school officially started.

'Should we go and greet him?' Nori asked, silently hoping he actually would not have to get up from his comfortable spot on the floor with his head on Bofurs belly. They've hated each other when they first met and after a few months, and a few unpleasant meetings with Thranduils friends, they became close friends. Now they were both older and teasing turned into flirting, but they still had to become a couple which they both denied would ever happen.

Their friends had started to place bets on how long it would take for either one of them to confess.

'We probably should.' Bofur muttered and got up to his feet, letting Nori's head fall onto the wooden floor.

'You are such an animal.' Nori scolded and rubbed the sore spot on his head while he got onto his feet.

'You haven't seen me in bed, love.' Bofur answered softly, making Dori gag.

'That is my big brother your talking to.' he muttered and stood next to his two friends, watching the small figure and the tall grey spot move closer to the house.

'Let's help the little one.' Dori said and moved toward the dorm master.

'Hey there.' Bofur said with a enthusiastic smile, pulling Nori with him. 'Good afternoon, Gandalf.'

'Well, I thought you would all sleep until Bombur and I started with dinner.' Gandalf smiled.

'We couldn't miss the arrival of our newest member, now could we?' Dori said. 'Dori, at your service.'

'Bofur, at your service.'

'Nori, at your service.'

'Bilbo Baggins.' Bilbo smiled hesitant. He had never met someone who introduced them self with 'at your service' and did not know how to answer to it.

'In Middle Earth High the students are thought to always introduce yourself with 'at your service' for it is the polite thing to do and it has been a tradition of the school.' Gandalf decided to inform Bilbo.

'Ow, Bilbo Baggins, at your service.' Bilbo said quickly, he found it a bit weird and it must have been a very, very, very old tradition because who spoke like that in these modern times.

But Bilbo was not someone to question traditions.

He observed the three young men quickly. Bofur was wearing a dark hat with flaps over his ears, Bilbo thought it was too warm to wear a hat like that, Dori had a soft looking grey hair which was pulled back and Nori had fluffy, brown hair and grey eyes.

'Well, Bilbo. Welcome to Erebor.' Bofur said and took one of Bilbo's bags. 'Let's introduce you to the others, shall we?'

'A strange name for a dorm.' Bilbo said as they walked towards the house.

'Aye, it is, all the dorms are named after a town in the United Kingdom, but some of the other dorms have even stranger names.' Bofur answered. 'Like Rivendel, that is where a few of the teachers live, than there is also Mirkwood, Beorns Hall...'

'And he can keep telling you what the names are of all the buildings here, but we're not going to do that for it is quite boring.' Nori interrupted. 'And you'll never see most of the buildings.'

'How come?' Bilbo asked curiously.

'Erebor, also called the Lonely Dorm by a few idiots, is located quite far from all the other dorms and school buildings.' Dori answered with a low level of enthusiasm as he held the front door open. 'We have to walk for a good fifteen minutes before we reach the first buildings.'

They walked into the house only to be greeted by Bifur, who was Bofurs cousin and spoke in a language Bilbo did not understood and he had a slight feeling he had just been insulted. Bofur must have noticed for he quickly assured him Bifur did not insult him, he just said that he was welcome in Erebor.

'He has problems learning English, he understands what we say, but doesn't know how to reply.' Nori explained.

Gandalf excused himself for he had a few matters to take care of before the start of school.

'Don't mind him, he'll disappear whenever he can. Though we never know where he goes.' Bofur said. 'Nori, be a darling and take Bilbo's bags to his room.'

Nori did what was asked of him, only and alone because it was Bofur who asked. Dori went with him to tell the others their new member had arrived.

Bilbo thanked Nori who said it wasn't a problem.

Bofur led Bilbo into the living room, where they found a young boy with auburn hair and his nose buried in a book.

'This is Ori, Nori's and Dori's little brother.' Bofur told him. Ori looked up at hearing his name. 'Ori, this is Bilbo.'

Ori smiled and got up. 'Ori, at your service. It is nice to meet you, mister Bilbo.' Bilbo could not believe it. Ori must have been fifteen or something, but he was already bigger than Bilbo.

Bilbo wasn't short, but he also wasn't tall for his age and he hoped he would still grow, even if it was only a few inches.

'Bilbo, at yours and there is no need to call me 'mister', just Bilbo is fine.' Bilbo said quickly to hide his shock.

'Gandalf told us you spend your summer in France.' Ori said with a smile.

'Yes, I stayed with a friend who owns a wine farm.' Bilbo answered with a smile.

'Ah, then you must know one thing and another about wine.' a soft, happy and low voice said. Bilbo turned around only to find a ginger haired lad who was quit wide and had a red face. He brought a nice smell of food with him, so Bilbo guessed he came from the kitchen.

'I'm not that good at drinking it, but I know how to cook with wine.' Bilbo answered.

'I already like you and you don't even know my name.' the red head said and walked towards Bilbo. 'Bombur, at your service.' he gave the smaller one a firm handshake. 'I see you already met my brother, probably my cousin also.'

'He also already met the brothers Ri.' Bofur added. 'So that means he has five left to meet.'

'Count that down to two, lad.'

Bilbo turned around to see three new faces and Nori coming into the living room.

They introduced them self as Balin, Oin and Gloin.

Bilbo learned quickly that most of them were brothers or at least at some point or another family.

'Well, don't let the lad just stand there. Show him where the kitchen is so we can all sit down and enjoy lunch.'

Lunch was hectic, at least that was what Bilbo thought, for he was used to share meals with two or three other people. But sharing a meal with twelve people was chaotic, messy and fun. Bilbo hadn't had that much fun during any of his meals since he got into the foster system.

He was asked a lot of questions about France, especially by Oin, Ori and Bofur. Bifur was fascinated by the fact that Bilbo was able to learn how to speak and understand the language in just one summer, while he could still not speak English after three years.

Luckily, they did not ask a single thing about his parents, but he had a small suspicion of Gandalf having to do something with it.

'Has anyone seen Thorin and Dwalin?' Gandalf suddenly asked out of the blue. Everybody shook their head and 'no' was a word with an echo.

'Who are Thorin and Dwalin?' Bilbo is asked curiously.

'Ah, you still have to meet those two.' Gandalf smiled.

'Dwalin is my younger brother.' Balin said. 'Don't let his appearance scare you off. Inside, he's a big softy and has a weak spot for cookies.'

'We use cookies to bribe him.' Bofur whispered to Bilbo before he took a sip of his orange juice.

'What about Thorin?' Bilbo asked.

'Well, Thorin is a bit of a special case, but despite his stubbornness and grumpy behaviour, he is the most loyal friend someone could have.' Gandalf smiled. 'You'll get to know him soon enough, but he doesn't trust people easily, so don't let that scare you of.'

They spoke a bit more about various subjects and it was early in the afternoon when they finally decided that Bilbo should rest after his journey. Bifur led him to his room and said something that Bilbo did not understand, but he smiled anyway and it seemed to please Bifur.

The room wasn't big, but it also wasn't small. There was a bed with a nightstand, a closet and a bureau. There was a large window with heavy, green curtains and a view on the garden, the walls were painted a light, minty green.

Bilbo spotted another door and opened it, revealing a bathroom. It was about the same size as his bedroom and had twin sinks with a large mirror above, a bad tub which was also a shower, a toilet and two small closets.

There was another door and when Bilbo opened it, he was in someones room. He quickly closed the door and returned to his own room.

Bilbo liked his room and although he still had to unpack, the bed looked so tempting.

'A small nap wouldn't hurt.' he muttered to himself, took of his shoes and crawled under the covers.

XoXoX

Someone was shaking his shoulder.

'Wake up.'

Why? He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep a bit more and enjoy the warmth of his blankets.

Who was trying to wake him up by the way? Hamfast never woke him up, it was always Belle's soft voice that always woke him up and the smell of breakfast and tea.

'Common, Bilbo, you need to wake up or you won't be able to get any sleep tonight.' another voice said.

Bilbo lazily opened his eyes and the first thing that caught his eye was a well worn hat with earflaps. He was confused for a moment and then he remembered: he was in England in school.

'Good afternoon, sleeping beauty.' Nori smiled. 'Glad you decided to join us back in the world of the awake people.' Bofur laughed as Bilbo sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

'What time is it?'

'It's almost five o'clock.' Nori answered. 'You slept for a good three hours and we would have let you sleep for a bit longer, but Gandalf told us to wake you and take you on a tour.'

Bilbo nodded and got out of bed.

'We leave in fifteen minutes, so you can fresh yourself up a bit.' Bofur told him and pushed Nori out of the room. 'We will wait downstairs for you.' the pair left disappeared and Bilbo, who was still half a sleep stumbled into the bathroom to wash the sleep off his face. The thought of crawling back into bed seemed like a good idea and was definitely attractive, but then he remember Nori and Bofur waiting for him.

He washed his face, fixed his hair, put on his shoes and found Nori and Bofur waiting for him at the front door.

'Let's go.' Bofur said with a large smile plastered on his face.

They walked a good fifteen minutes before they finally reached the first building, it was called Lake-house. The trio walked past it until they heard a voice from above yell at them.

'Bofur, Nori, who is your new friend?'

They looked at the dark haired man hanging out of a window on the first floor.

'Bard, what happened to the hair?' Nori yelled back.

The man, Bard, smiled and dragged his hand trough his hair and replied: 'What do you think I did? I didn't cut it. Now who's the little one?'

'Hey, I'm not little!' Bilbo yelled back. He knew it was rude and he knew he was small, but people didn't had to rub it in.

'Ooh, a fierce one.' Bard laughed.

'Bard, this is Bilbo, the newest member of our company.' Bofur introduced.

'Has he already met Thorin?'

Nori shook his head.

'Make sure I'm in Erebor when they meet.' Bard smirked. 'Thorins personality and the little one's fierceness sure will be entertaining.'

'We'll make sure of that.' Nori said and Bard waved at them, going back into his room.

'Who was that?' Bilbo asked as they continued their tour. 'That was Bard.' Nori answered. 'He's on the schoolcouncil, he is also our English teacher.'

'I got insult by a teacher?'

'Oh, he does that with everybody, except with the students he doesn't like, he just ignores them.' Bofur informed him. 'He's a big poetry fan.'

'You said 'company'. Why?'

'It's shorter than 'the lads I live with in the same dorm house'.' Nori answered. 'And Bard gave us the nickname.'

They walked past a house that looked dark and cold from the outside. Bofur and Nori rather chose to ignore it and Bilbo could just read 'Mirkwood' written above the front door before he was dragged away.

Bofur and Nori were very pleasant lads and Bilbo liked them. They showed him most of the school buildings, the big hall were they could eat lunch on school days, the gym and apparently there were four coffee shops were students could read, study or just drink a cup of hot beverage. Bilbo was a bit disappointed when Nori told him they could not show him the library for it was closed until the second week of school.

'We better go back. Dinner will almost be ready.' Bofur muttered. 'And someone still needs to unpack their stuff.'

The walk back took quit a while and when they finally got back, the sun was already setting.

'Hey, the king finally decided to come back.' Nori said and nonchalantly pointed towards a expensive, black car.

'He probably got lost again. I dare to bet my hat on it..' Bofur muttered as they walked into Erebor and found half of the company and Gandalf in the livingroom laughing about something the old man told them.

'Aah, there they are.' Gandalf said with a smile. 'I was just telling a story about you from when you were little, Bilbo.'

'Don't tell them any embarrassing stories, Gandalf.' Bilbo muttered, hoping Gandalf had not told too many stories.

'Do you want to know which stories I told?'

'No, I rather not for I know they will embarrass me.' Bilbo muttered as he walked towards the kitchen but stopped and turned his back towards the kitchen when he heard Gandalf.

'When Bilbo was a little boy, he used to live near a forest where he would go there and come back late in the evening covered in bruises, dirt and small twigs sticking out of his hair. He always said...'

'Gandalf, please stop.' Bilbo said and turned around to continue his way to the kitchen, but instead of him opening the door the door swung open, hitting Bilbo and he fell to the floor.

Immediately he was surrounded by his new friends asking if he was alright. Bilbo nodded, his nose hurt and he hoped it didn't bleed.

A large, strong hand reached out to him and Bilbo looked up to see who the hand belonged to. Looking up he saw black shoes and jeans, a dark blue shirt hugging broad shoulders, strong facial construction, hair as dark as the night that reached his shoulders and eyes that were brighter than sapphires.

'So, this is the burglar.'

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating earlier. The last few weeks have been hectic with schoolwork and I got sick and I also wasn't so happy with this chapter. I did my best, but most of it was written while I was sick and sleepy.<strong>

**All mistakes are mine.**

**I won't say when I'll upload the next chapter, because I'm still sick and I still have tons of work for school and I feel like I'm letting you all down when I don't upload.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Reviews are always welcome as are ideas for this fic since I lost my story plot and my clouded mind does not want to remember half of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 4**

It took them seven hours to finally find their way back to Erebor.

At first, they were okay with Gandalf asking them to go out and buy bread for breakfast, but for some unknown reason all the bakery's were closed, probably because it was Sunday, but that is a rather small detail.

So they went to Dale, a nearby city where the the students of Middle Earth were allowed to go to in the weekends.

Dale was a pretty big city and you could easily get lost in it if you have the same sense at directions as someone like Thorin. At first they searched for an open bakery, but gave up after the first hour only to realise they had no idea where they were. So after another three hours of driving and hoping they would find a street that looked familiar, they found a bakery that was open, but everything was sold except for some cookies which Dwalin eventually bought for on the way back.

They asked the young lady at the bakery how they could get back to Middle Earth and found out they had to drive back for two hours. It took them three hours for they got lost once again because Dwalin and Thorin had a discussion about using an gps or letting Dwalin drive.

'How can have that little sense at directions?' Dwalin asked his friend as they finally arrived home. 'I never met someone who could get lost that easily.'

'I just don't know Dale that well.' Thorin muttered as an excuse.

'Then don't leave the house without a gps.' Dwalin laughed and got out of the car, Thorin following him into the house. Thorin was one of the few students who had the privilege of owning a car and being allowed to park near the dorm.

'I was wondering when you two were going to return.' a voice behind them said.

'Gandalf.' Thorin greeted. 'We couldn't find a bakery that was open.'

'I figured that out after the first three hours you two were gone.' Gandalf said and walked into the livingroom where a cup of tea was waiting for him. Gloin, Oin, Ori, Nori Bifur and Bombur were there also.

'You missed the arrival of Bilbo.'

'Aye, we know.' Dwalin muttered and took a seat next to Ori, who smiled at him with a cute blush on his cheeks.

'I saved you a cookie.' Dwalin whispered and gave Ori his last cookie.

'Thank you.' Ori said with a blush and nibbled on the cookie.

Dwalin was actually very curious about the new lad and a bit disappointed when he heard that Bofur and Nori took him on a tour.

'They should be back soon though.' Gandalf informed them.

'Gandalf, how did you get to know Bilbo?' Ori asked.

'Oh, I was a friend of his mother. She lived in the Shire and in my younger days I used to spend my winters there.' Gandalf started. 'She was a very nice and adventurous woman who was married to Bungo Baggins, a man who rather spend his days in his garden or with his wife. I wasn't able to go back to the Shire until Bilbo was three years old. Such a happy child, always smiling and playing and making up stories. Bilbo has a quit vivid imagination and he would tell everybody about hos made up stories and his mother would write them down for him.' Gandalf laughed. It was quit a sight to see in front of him. Eight young men listening to stories about their new member. 'I remember one time, he was about seven or eight years old, and he went to the library and he was only allowed to take four books with him back home, but he had five books he really wanted to read and he had to leave one book behind. For everyone else it would have been no problem, but for Bilbo, as an seven-year old, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. So when the library closed, he slipped inside through an open window and took the book home with him, he was a very good burglar. He did that a few times but he stopped when he became nine.'

'Why?' Ori asked.

'Some uneventful things happened.' Gandalf said and his smile disappeared. 'I am only telling you this to avoid unpleasant moments, but Bilbo lost his parents when he was nine. None of his living family wanted to take him in and he was placed into the foster system. He never had a lot of luck with the family's he stayed with and was never able to stay long enough to call it home.'

Thorin, who hadn't really listened to the stories of young Bilbo, suddenly became interested for he also had lost most of his family. But Bilbo had lost his family and was rejected by the still living family. Thorin still had his sister and two young nephews, and some very far and almost forgotten uncles and cousins.

'Bilbo does not like to talk about it, but when he is ready he will tell you all about it.' Gandalf continued. 'For now, there is tea and some biscuits in the kitchen. Dwalin, Thorin, would you help an old man and get the tray?'

Thorin got up from his couch, but Dwalin did not immediately wanted to leave his comfy spot next to Ori. Ori poked him and he got the hint, helping Thorin with the tray with a pot of tea and cups.

They both went back to search for the cookies. 'Are you curious after the new lad?' Dwalin asked, opening a cupboard and closing it again.

'A bit.' Thorin admitted. 'His story is a bit like all of us, problems with family and such.'

'Aye, but you and Bilbo are the only ones who lost family.' his friend muttered.

'This isn't a support group, Dwalin. If he doesn't want to talk about then he doesn't and I won't press it nor will I allow anyone to press the subject. And everyone in this house has lost somebody from their family.'

'And I won't press this subject either, but you can't compare yourself to the rest. Most of them lost someone they hardly knew.'

'Can we change the subject? It is a bit of a heavy subject and neither of us can communicate properly while searching for cookies. Thorin sighed.

'Okay, but we're are those blasted cookies?' Dwalin muttered.

'I'll ask Gandalf.' Thorin said and opened the door towards the livingroom. He did not expect the loud crash of someone hitting the door and falling down.

He looked down and stared down at the most beautiful lad he had ever seen. He was small, with golden curls, soft features and emerald coloured eyes.

This was Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin was a bit shocked to see how beautiful the new lad was and could not stop but noticing the warm feeling he got in his chest. Everyone was surrounding Bilbo, asking if he was alright.

Thorin reached his hand out towards Bilbo and said:

'So, this is the Burglar.'

Bilbo's eyes widened. 'Excuse me? What did you call me?'

He was pulled off the ground and placed on his feet.

Thorin got a few 'That's not a nice way to greet someone' and 'That is rather rude' from his friends, but they knew he meant well.

Bilbo turned around to face Gandalf. 'What have you told them?'

'Apparently you are a book thief.' Gloin snickered.

'You told them that?' Bilbo exclaimed. 'I was seven!'

'Bilbo? A book thief?' Nori asked. ' I need to hear that story.' and sat down with Ori who whispered the story to him.

'You stole books?' Bofur asked a bit shocked.'Should I be worried about my stuff?' He joked. He got to know Bilbo in the few hours they spend, but he never could have guessed that Bilbo was a thief. He looked at Bilbo, who's cheeks had gotten a soft red. 'Why?'

Bilbo just simply answered: 'I wanted to read. And I was a very lousy thief since I always returned the books.'

'So you were just a very clever burglar?' Bofur asked?

'Don't call me a 'burglar'.' Bilbo muttered. 'It is not my fault that the librarian forgot to lock the doors.'

'Well, burglar or not.' Gandalf smiled. 'Bilbo, I want you to meet Thorin Durin. Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins.'

Bilbo turned back to Thorin.

'I apologise for how we met and I apologise for hitting you with a door, but I did not expect someone to stand there.' Thorin said. 'Thorin Durin.' and he offered his hand to shake to Bilbo.

Bilbo noticed how he did not say 'at your service but didn't say anything about it. He shook Thorins hand.

'Bilbo Baggins, at your service.'

'Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Gandalf told us quite a bit about you...' Thorin could not finish his sentence for his friend slipped, with all the grace he possessed, into the livingroom with his head bowed down.

'Ah, Dwalin. So glad you could join us' Gandalf laughed. 'Meet Bilbo Baggins.'

'Dwalin, at your service.' Dwalin muttered.

'Bilbo, at yours.' Bilbo said, a bit shocked by the size of this young lad. Bilbo hardly reached his shoulders and with Thorin it wasn't a lot better for he just reached his shoulders.

'Dwalin, did you find the cookies.' Gandalf asked.

'No.' Dwalin said quickly and swallowed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still alive! Or at least something like being alive. <strong>

**School has been a real bitch. I got one week of vacation and I got sick again and all my teacher were like: 'Vacation? Lets give the monsters three drawings, a painting to finish and also five tests to study for.'**

**I did everything I had to do and then the teachers don't even show up the day of the assignment!**

**I don't like this chapter. I wrote it under the influence of heavy medication for migraine and half of the time I did not remember what I was actually writing.**

**Next chapter will, hopefully, be longer but I still have to study for history and French.**

**Also, a friend of my mentioned that I may give the impression that I hate the French because I decided to make Thranduil (who I don't hate) French and all the dwarves hate him. Just to clear that up: I don't hate the French (you French people are awesome), I hate my teacher French. There is a difference.**

**All mistakes are mine and I really need to find a beta reader.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter 5**

Bilbo woke up with the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He didn't want to get up, but eventually rolled out of his bed. His mind still clouded with sleep as he made his way over to the bathroom, dragging a towel behind him. He was still so tired.

He opened the bathroom door only to be welcomed by a cloud of warm air and the sight a of a freshly washed and very naked Thorin. Their eyes locked for only a moment before Bilbo slammed the door shut and crawled back under his blankets.

His cheeks burning from embarrassment. He had totally forgotten that he shared a bathroom with Thorin and he had seen everything.

Everything!

How could he look Thorin in the eye after this? He only knew the lad for a few hours. How could he apologize for this?

Embarrassment was completely consuming Bilbo when a soft knock on his bathroom door pulled Bilbo out of his thoughts.

'The bathroom is all yours, Burglar.'

Thorin did not realise he was smiling while he got dressed in his bedroom as he remembered how cute Bilbo had looked in his light blue pyjama that were a bit to big for the smaller figure, sleep still clouding his mind and a large, fluffy towel was dragged behind him.

XoXoX

Everything that happened after him accidently meeting Thorin in their bathroom, happened in a blur. Everyone had to prepare for school, had to find their uniform or their books. Breakfast happened in a flash and Bilbo hardly remembered what he had eaten, since he mainly had focussed on not looking at Thorin.

After spending his summer on a calm French wine farm with only two other persons, he was not used to the sudden rush and chaos of eleven persons.

The only person who was calm and comfortable, was Gandalf, who was sitting on his bench in the garden with a pipe filled with special and medical weeds.

'Ah, Bilbo.' Gandalf smiled as Bilbo entered the garden. 'How are you doing on this fine morning?'

'It's a bit hectic in there.' Bilbo answered and sat down next to Gandalf. There was something distracting him since he had decided to come to Middle Earth High and it had nothing to do with what happened that morning in the bathroom.

'Gandalf, was it the right choice of me to come here?'

'Do you have any doubts about your choice, Bilbo?'

'I don't know. That's why I'm asking you.'

'Well, the only one who can answer that question is you, my boy. Personally, I think you made the right choice, but do not let my thoughts influence your decision about your choice.'

'Wouldn't it have been easier if I went to a public school?'

'Hey, Bilbo!' Bofur yelled, hanging out of his window on the first floor. 'Hurry up or we'll be late for school' Bilbo nodded and jumped up from his seat.

'Bilbo, ask me if you made the right choice by coming here again at the end of the year.'

XoXoX

Bilbo found out that Middle Earth High did not have that many students. Bofur and Nori told him that the school only allowed students in when they saw they would have a successful future. There were only 400 students, if not less.

Bilbo found the walk towards the school very entertaining. Bofur and Nori walked beside him, telling him about the school and joking around. Dori hovered over Ori like a mother hen over her little chickens. Bifur, Bombur and Gloin were laughed and joking in Bifur's language, even if Gloin didn't understand Bifur's language. Nori told Bilbo that Oin and Balin were already studying in college not far from Middle Earth High. Thorin and Dwalin were walking in front of the group, but Bilbo did not miss the occasional glance Thorin threw over his shoulder at Bilbo. Bilbo wondered if Thorin was mad at him for what happened. He had not said anything about it and he didn't look mad, if Bilbo had to admit it, Thorin looked a bit amused.

The twenty minute walk was filled with laughter and jokes and when they finally reached the first school buildings, they were greeted by Bard and a very large man who could easily use Bilbo as a handkerchief.

'Ah, look who's here.' Bard said with a smile. 'I hope you're not too nervous, Bilbo Baggins.'

'Only a bit, mister Bowman.' Bilbo admitted.

'Oh god, don't call me 'mister Bowman'.' Bard dramatically yelled. 'I feel so old right now! Do I look old to you, Beorn?'

'You still look like a teenager with that baby face of yours.' the man who was named Beorn answered.

Bard just stared at him for a moment. 'I'll take that as a compliment.' he looked back at Bilbo. 'Just call me Bard and this is your gym teacher, Beorn. Beorn, this is Bilbo Baggins'

'Hello, sir.'

'Yeah, you don't call me 'sir' till I'm retiring, Bilbo.'

Bilbo just smiled at him, feeling quit intimidated by the large man.

Luckily, Bofur and Nori told the two teachers they had to go for they could not be late on their first day.

Dori and Ori had saved them a spot in the auditorium. A lecture would be told by the principal and after that they would go to their first class.

The lecture was long and boring and Bilbo stopped listening a long time ago. Instead, he let his eyes look at the students who were sitting in the lower seats.

One student caught his eye, he was staring at him.

Long, blond hair, a skin most girls would murder for and blue eyes that stared at Bilbo, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Bilbo ripped his eyes away from the blond boy when Ori had to sneeze.

Dwalin, who was Ori's saviour in need, gave the lad a handkerchief.

After that, Bilbo started to observe his new friends or was it too early to call them friends?

Bilbo noticed how Ori and Dwalin kept stealing small glances of each other while Dori kept sending murder looks towards Dwalin every time he looked at Ori. He noticed Nori trying to steal a sleeping Bofur's wallet. Bifur had fallen asleep and was snoring. Bombur was secretly eating and Gloin was staring at a photo in a locket, but Bilbo could not see the photo.

Bilbo allowed himself to look at Thorin one quick moment and found the lad looking at him.

Bilbo felt the tips of his ear burn and he concentrated on his shoes for the rest of the lecture.

The lecture ended up taking much longer and when it was finally finished it was time for lunch. Bilbo still didn't dare to look at Thorin. Bofur was trying to get his wallet back from Nori and if Bilbo had paid any attention, he would have noticed the tall, blond beauty... Who he crashed into.

'Oh, I'm sorry!' Bilbo said and looked up. '...' but words failed to come out of his mouth.

'It's okay, little gem.' the blond said. He was tall and lean and well, he was just beautiful, but Bilbo was a bit confused. Little gem?

'I should have looked out.' Bilbo almost stuttered.

'Well, I'll forget about you running into me if you tell me your name, little gem.'

It was only now that Bilbo detectited a soft, French accent.

'You're French.' Bilbo said surprised and the blond looked equally surprised at Bilbo.

'Well, I thought I had finally learned to hide my French accent. I suspect you also are able to speak the language. Where did you learn to speak French?'

'I learned a bit of French over the summer during my stay in France. I think I did quite a good job at learning the language.' Bilbo said.

'Well, if you want to improve your French, you can always stop by at Mirkwood and I'll help you.' the blond smiled. 'We French people have quite a lot we can learn to you English people. Not only the language makes France a great place.' he winked at Bilbo and only now Bilbo realized that the blond was flirting with him.

'Thranduil, can I help you?' a low, if Bilbo would have paid attention he would have heard a hint of protective behaviour, and strong voice. Thorin stood next to Bilbo together with Dwalin and Bilbo was snatched away from the tension by Dori.

'It's not the best idea to get between those two, Bilbo.' Dori muttered and dragged him towards the lunch hall where they met the rest of the group.

'Thorin and Dwalin are with the elf.' Dori announced as he took a seat next to Bilbo. Food was already served and Bilbo knew by the looks and smell of it, that it would taste better then the lunch he used to eat at his old schools.

'The elf?' Bilbo asked.

'Yeah, Thranduil Greenleaf.' Bofur muttered. 'He's a real son of a...'

'Bofur, my little brother is sitting next to you.' Dori said quickly, while Ori shot his big brother an offended look.

Bofur cleared his throat. 'Well, you know what I mean.'

'He seemed rather nice.'

This made Nori choke on his food while the others stared at him with shocked and disbelieving faces. It was Dori who snapped out the spell of disbelieving.

'No, dear.' he begun. 'He is only nice when he wants something and he will do everything to get what he wants. I'm not repeating what Bofur said, but I agree with him on what Thranduil is.'

The company nodded in agreement.

'I take it you all don't like him.'

'He acts as if he is a king surrounded by servants. Why would we like him?'

Bilbo thought Thorin was making a habit of suddenly appearing next to him, but Bilbo also thought that he was making a habit of running into people...or doors.

'Why?'

Thorin looked Bilbo in the eye as he took a seat in front of Bilbo. Bilbo felt his cheeks burn as he saw a flash of a naked Thorin in front of him. 'Why what, if I may ask?'

'Why don't you like Thranduil?' Bilbo asked. 'He seems nice.'

'Don't let his elf-like looks deceive you, Burglar.' Thorin answered. Everybody, even Bilbo who only knew Thorin for a few hours, could tell that Thranduil had ruined Thorins day.

'Where is Dwalin?' Ori asked.

'He's at the infirmary.' Thorin answered and stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes.

'What happened?' Bilbo asked.

'None of your concern, Burglar. Dwalin likes Thranduils friends just as much as I do.'

'Yes, well. Could you stop calling me 'Burglar'?'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why stop calling you 'Burglar'?'

'Because my name is Bilbo and I'm not a Burglar.'

'You were a rather good burglar this morning when I was done showering.'

Thorin did enjoy how Bilbo's cheeks flushed to a bright red and how their friends stared at them.

The only thing Bilbo enjoyed was he got saved by the bell.

XoXoX

'Don't laugh!' Bilbo said with a shameful look on his face.

'Why?' Bofur cried out. 'This is hilarious!'

'How could you not realise that Thorin was in the bathroom?' Bofur asked. They both had biology and the teacher, mister Radagast, was currently giving a brief explanation at what they were going to study this year. Bilbo already noticed how confused the man was as he petted the, living and very real, hedgehog on his desk who had the name 'Sebastian'.

'I have to text this to Nori.' Bofur muttered and had already send the text to Nori before Bilbo could even say anything.

'How should I have known Thorin was in the bathroom? I had totally forgotten I shared a bathroom with someone.' Bilbo said. 'I was as good as still asleep at that moment.'

'Well, I think Thorin also forgot, because when you are in the bathroom you can lock the door of the other so someone won't storm into the bathroom like you did this morning. When you're finished you unlock their door so they know it is their change to shower.' Bofur muttered.

'Are you going to make me regret telling you this?' Bilbo asked and at that moment the door flew open. A young man with dark curls and eyes that were almost gold coloured walked into the room.

'Ah, Smaug.' Radagast muttered. 'I was afraid I had to miss you this year in my class.' everyone could hear the lack of excitement in the teachers voice.

'I wouldn't want to miss this wonderful class for anything in this world, mister Radagast.' Smaug said with a silky smooth voice and took a seat at the other side if the room, letting his eyes scan the lads in his biology class. Bofur noticed how his eyes lingered a little too long on Bilbo. He didn't know Bilbo that long and good, but he was pretty sure that everyone in Erebor would grow quit protective of Bilbo.

If Bofur didn't know any better, he would have jumped up and knock some sense into Smaug. But he did know better and with that knowledge he sended Smaug a nasty glare, but didn't do anything else.

'I guess that's also someone you don't like.' Bilbo said as he noticed Bofurs glare.

'Not only me or the other.' Bofur answered. 'The whole school gets the chills when that creep appears. I swear to the gods, even insect crawl away from that scary beast.'

Bilbo tried to cover up the shiver he got when he looked at Smaug. His golden eyes were trained on Bilbo and a small smile made his way to his lips.

And then he winked.

Bilbo, despite feeling the tips of his ears burn, ignored Smaug and placed all of his attention on mister Radagast, who was figuring out who to pair up with who as lab partners.

Bilbo found him a pleasant but confused man and Bofur told him he was often found with Gandalf on the bench in the back yard smoking.

'And the school allows it?' Bilbo had asked.

'There is not much they can do about it with Gandalf since it is 'medical', but I only know that Radagast uses it at moments he is so confused, he nearly does not remember who he is.' Bofur had answered.

Radagast may be confused and also a special weed smoker, he was a nice man and Bilbo liked him, but not at the moment Radagast paired him up Smaug

XoXoX

Bilbo was not happy.

He may not knew Smaug that good, but he did not like the lad and neither did any person he lived with. Even Gandalf was silent for a second when Bofur told everyone Smaug was is his biology class.

Thorin was still in a sour mood and it didn't get any better when he heard Smaug was back at Middle Earth High. Apparently, Smaug had left last year right before finals and everyone expected him to stay away.

Thorin did not say a word during dinner and disappeared into his room right after the last one, Bombur, finished eating.

Bilbo wanted to help with cleaning up the table but Balin and Dwalin did not accept his help and sended him away. Everyone went their own way in the house and Bilbo could only think of one thing to do: apologize to Thorin for the bathroom accident.

The walk to Thorins room was nerve wrecking. Simply because Bilbo did not know how he had to apologize for walking into the bathroom without even a simple knock on the door.

He had been an only child when he still lived in the Shire and he never got into a situation this awkward in one of his foster homes. Of course his parents had thought him to always knock on a door to let his presence be know before entering a room, but Bilbo was not perfect and in his sleepy state he had simply forgotten what he normally always did: a simple knock.

But that was what he now did on Thorins door.

A simple knock.

Not too loud or harsh and not too quiet and insecure.

Thorin opened the door and gave Bilbo a small smile. 'So you do know how to knock.'

'Yes, it's not that hard to learn.' Bilbo muttered. 'I wanted to apologise for what happened this morning. I was still a bit sleepy and I simply forgot to knock.'

Thorin tried not to smile at the memory of cute, sleepy Bilbo in a big blue pyjama.

'There is nothing to apologise for, Burglar.' he said. 'I forgot I shared a bathroom with someone and simply forgot to lock the door of your bathroom door. If I had locked the door, none of this would have happened and you would not have been uncomfortable for the entire day.'

'Uncomfortable?' Bilbo asked. 'I was not uncomfortable.'

'Clearly you were thinking about it.' Thorin smirked. 'Every time you looked at me the tips of your ears would turn red.'

'That was because it was very warm today and then it happens that my ears turn red.' Bilbo quickly made up. For some unknown reason he had this feeling that he could not admit that he had felt uncomfortable for a whole day over the bathroom incident. 'You just happened to look at the same moment they turned red.'

Bilbo wondered: Why did it seemed that Thorin did not care that the new lad had seen his entire, naked, freshly washed and still steaming body?

'If I were you I would check up at a doctor for the red ears during warm weather, because it cannot be healthy, Burglar.' Thorin had to admit: he'd had better days when it came to teasing, but at this moment it seemed enough. After all, he wanted to tease Bilbo, not scare him away. 'But you must have thought about it?'

'I think you thought about it more then enough since you kept looking at me.' Bilbo muttered.

'I did not keep looking at you.'

'Yes, you did. I bet you didn't even look at the principal during his speech.'

'What? I did look at him!'

'What colour was his suit?'

'...gray...?'

'...that's just a lucky guess.'

'But it does prove that I watched the principal.'

'Probably not longer than five minutes maybe.'

'Okay, it was longer and I may have looked at you, but I was also looking past you.'

'At what and why were you looking a t me?'

Thorin didn't know. He could not remember who sat next to Bilbo. Was it Bombur? Or Ori? Maybe it was Bofur or Bifur?

'Well, would you look at the time?' Thorin said smoothly while he stretched and looked at an invincible watch on his wrist. 'I don't want to be rude, but it's time to sleep.' Thorin closed his door quickly before Bilbo could say anything.

Bilbo did find it rude, but it was also probably rude to prove in the hallway that you are right.

However, both Bilbo and Thorin wondered who had eventually won the discussion.

Thorin knew he had looked at Bilbo the entire speech, but there was just something about Bilbo that kept making him look at the smaller lad.

He wondered, if Bilbo had noticed, had the others also noticed?

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that it took me this long to upload the new chapter, but I have this rule to keep myself writing: I can't upload a new chapter until I at least wrote 700 words of the next chapter. But I got so sick, thanks to my sister, that I could hardly get out of my bed. I was even reading a Hobbit fanfic and I was like: 'Hey, this is a pretty descent story. I like it. I'm gonna follow it.' And I look at the title and the writer and I'm like: 'I wrote that story... I better get some sleep.'<strong>

**Anyway: Thank you for the lovely reviews. They really get me going while writing new chapters^^**

**I also have a lovely beta-reader. My lovely friend from school: Elisabeth. Thank you, dearie ^^ ****We discussed the fact that Thorin has a car in the fic, but I think there will be a few more things in this fic that will no sense to reality but just go with it xp**

**Hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will hopefully be uploaded earlier than this one xp**

**Reviews are always lovely ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter six**

Weeks flew by at Middle Earth High.

Bilbo had become rather good friends with Bofur, Nori and Ori. He hardly saw Balin and Oin, for Balin had crazy hours at the University and Oin had to study twice as hard as a normal student because of his hearing.

Bilbo hardly saw Gloin, expect during meals, but he didn't know why and nobody wanted to tell him where Gloin went after school. You could almost always find Bombur and Dori in the kitchen after school, experimenting with food and herbs for tea and Bilbo was glad to be their test subject, for the food and tea always tasted like a piece of heaven.

Bifur was always everywhere and nowhere, but most of the time you could find him in the garden creating a beautiful piece of art from wood.

Thorin and Dwalin who had mandatory work-out time after school in the gym to stay fit for the new football season.

Thorin, who would never admit it, however did his best to at least spend a little bit of time in the company of Bilbo. That time, however, was usually spend during meals with thirteen other lads. Homework and the mandatory gym time took away most of his time, at least until the actual football games started again, then they would train during gym or early in the morning before school. He liked Bilbo, he was cute, kind, beautiful. Thorin liked how the tip of Bilbo's ears would still turn red whenever he saw Thorin.

He still teased Bilbo about the Bathroom Burglary.

Thorin found it strange that he actually liked someone not long after meeting them and hardly had a conversation that was longer than two minutes.

Dwalin had seen how Thorin often and very subtly stole glances from Bilbo and Dwalin just had to tease Thorin about it.

'Admit it, Thorin.' Dwalin spoke, both of them were running laps around the gym. 'You like Bilbo.'

'Everyone likes Bilbo, even Beorn likes Bilbo, and Beorn doesn't even like us.' Thorin muttered under his breath.

'No, you like-like Bilbo.' Dwalin teased and elbowed his friend. 'Otherwise you would have never asked him to read near the gym so he could get distracted by you running around and doing athletic stuff without a shirt on.'

'First of all: I did not invite him to read here so I could distract him. He said he wanted to read in the sun and I said this might be a nice place and he said no. So can we drop that subject? And second: I do not like Bilbo the same way you like Ori?' Thorin asked with a smirk.

Dwalin blushed at that. It's true. He liked Ori more than a friend, but with his two older brothers in the same house... Well, it would just be the perfect recipe for disaster and chaos.

'He has to keep up with his schoolwork and it wasn't a rejection, more like rescheduling to an unknown date.' Dwalin exclaimed and stopped running.

'I do not like Bilbo the same way you like Ori.' Thorin said and stopped next to his friend. 'I'm not even sure if I like him at all. We hardly know each other.'

Denial.

Dwalin laughed. 'By the gods, this is too funny.' he almost yelled. 'This is hilarious!'

'What's so funny?' Thorin asked, who stopped and stared at his friend. He didn't understand what was so funny about what he had said, but then again, Dwalin always had a strange sense of humor.

'It's hilarious because I can't believe that you, the guy who smells lies from a mile away, is lying to himself and actually believe it.'

'Maybe I do like him, but it will never be more then friends!' Thorin stated. Dwalin looked up with a confused look on his face. 'And why is that?'

Thorin sighed. 'Because he's spending more time with those tree shaggers in one day than with me in one week.'

XoXoX

To say that Bilbo was annoyed, would be an understatement.

He was in the library, reading and doing some homework for English, mostly thinking about a certain raven haired lad who invited him to read near the gym and he was stupid enough to say he had homework to do, until his book was plucked from his hands.

'Hey! Give that... Oh, Smaug.'

'Hello, Bilbo.' Smaug said with his silky smooth voice. He gave Bilbo the chills. 'I see you already started reading the books for Bards class. You're such a good student.'

'You're also in Bards classes?' Bilbo asked and then mentally smacked himself. Why would he actually have a conversation with that creep instead of asking for his book and asking Smaug to leave.

'I'm in a smaller group since I had all those classes last year.' So he's repeating his year, Bilbo thought absently and vaguely remember someone telling him Smaug dropped out or was send away before finals.

'...Bilbo?' Smaugs voice pulled him out of his own little world.

'Huh? Oh, sorry.' Bilbo said, not really meaning his apology. 'What did you say?'

'I asked you if you liked Middle Earth, but you looked very distracted for a moment. Is there something on your mind?'

_You're holding the book that I would like to read and a certain lad who has mandatory gym time, that's what's on my mind_, Bilbo wanted to say but instead went with: 'I didn't get much sleep last night.'

'Oh, I bet it are those silly, little boys you are sharing a house with that are keeping you awake. Why not leave them and move in with me in the Dragon's Den? There are no rooms left, but I'm sure it would not be a problem to share a bed for the night.' Smaug smirked when he saw the tip of Bilbo's ears turn red. His words had such a cute affect on the younger man. He wondered how Bilbo would react to his words in bed.

'No, thank you and my housemates are actually great guys.' Bilbo collected his stuff and stood up. 'Can I have my book back?'

'Are you rejecting me, Bilbo?' Smaug asked and he looked generally confused. No one had ever rejected him. His smooth words and handsome looks always got him what he wanted and he was sure that Bilbo would be no problem. Apparently he would have to try a bit harder with Bilbo.

'Smaug, the book please?' Bilbo asked again.

'Are you now avoiding my question?'

'I'm not in the mood for this game you are playing.' Bilbo tried again. 'Just give me my bo...'

'It is only October and already are you harassing people.' a strong and elegant voice said from behind Smaug.

It was Thranduil.

'Ah, Goldylocks.' Smaug said disappointed and with a lot of drama. 'I did not think you would approach me this early in the year. I knew you didn't had enough of me last year.'

'Give Bilbo his book back and leave him alone.' Thranduil said without any emotions.

Bilbo noticed that both of them did not show emotions... Of any kind. They just stared at each other.

But after a while Smaug seemed to struggle with himself, in the end he gave Bilbo his book back.

'I'll see you later, Bilbo.' Smaug purred and touched Bilbo 's cheek and left the library.

Bilbo hugged his book into his chest and stared at his shoes.

_I never liked shoes. Why do I ever bother to keep wearing them? I hate how everyone can hear me walking if I wear shoes. I like to walk with my naked feet in grass. I liked to do that at the wine farm. I miss the wine farm. Oh, I hate socks. I always slip when I'm wearing them..._

'... Bilbo?' a hand touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts about shoes, wine farms and socks.

Bilbo looked up at Thranduil.

'Are you okay, little gem?' he asked. 'You seemed a bit distracted.'

Bilbo wasn't distracted. He was annoyed. Smaug is a spoiled, arrogant brad who thinks he can charm or buy anyone he wants in just a blink of the eye.

Bilbo wished he had said yes to Thorins invite to go read near the gym so they could walk home together. But instead he said he had to 'finish an essay, but maybe another time.'

'Yes, I'm fine, Thranduil.' Bilbo smiled. 'Thank you. So, what are you doing here?'

'Well, this still is a library so I come here to read and borrow books.' Thranduil answered with a sweet smile.

'Yes, that... Sounds logical...' Bilbo muttered.

'I actually have a request for you, little gem. I was wondering if you could help me with the assignment for English?' Thranduil asked.

'You mean the essay on Shakespeare?'

'Yes, my English is good enough for the modern literature, but Shakespeare remains a bit hard for me and I barely understand a thing he wrote and you seemed to understand what Bard quoted during English.'

'Sure, I'll help you.' Bilbo smiled. 'Have you already chosen a work of him?'

Thranduil smiled. 'Romeo and Juliet.'

XxXxX

Bilbo liked his dorm, he liked the house, the garden, he even liked the fact that he had to walk for 25 minutes to get to school. There was nothing to dislike.

But today he disliked a few things and one of those things were a few of the people he actually lived with.

Ori had also been in the library, but he had only seen Thranduil and Bilbo. He had seen nothing of the Smaug scene and Thranduil saving him. So after saying 'hi' he had returned to the dorm after finding the right book and told Bofur he had seen Bilbo and Thranduil together in the library. It was nothing to Ori (he didn't mind Thranduil and his flock as long as they weren't being rude), but for Bofur it was the end of the world. So by dinner time, everybody knew that Ori had seen Bilbo and Thranduil together in the library.

'Sooooo, Bilbo...' Bofur started during dinner. Thorin and Dwalin had just returned from the gym and actually knew nothing. 'How was the library?'

'Still standing.' Bilbo answered suspicious. Everybody had been acting weird since he came back from the library. Except for Thorin and Dwalin, who still knew of nothing.

'Sooo, how was Thranduil?' Bofur asked silently, making Thorin choke in his food.

'Sorry.' he muttered and took a long sip from his water. So he was right. Bilbo did rather spend time with Thranduil then with him.

'Thranduil was fine.' Bilbo answered and returned his attention to his meal. Gandalf sat back, trying to hide his amusing look.

Thorin could not believe how easily Bilbo spoke of Thranduil and then he said the word 'fine' like Thranduil was some fine white wine that came great with grilled fish and sweet potatoes. Thorin would never in his life admit that in that moment...he felt jealousy.

'Soooo, in the library...' Dori spoke. '...What were you doing?'

Bilbo looked up with a surprised look on his face that more said: are you serious?

'Well, I was in the library so the change that I was reading a book would be pretty high, don't you think?'

Dori looked uneasy. 'With Thranduil, I mean.'

It was slowly coming to their minds that Bilbo, like most of the teachers, did not know that the back of the library was not used for reading, but more for couples who wanted a private moment.

'Thranduil had some problems with his English homework and asked me for help. I helped him with it and then he left.' Bilbo said. 'I know you don't like Thranduil, but I don't know what happened to make you all hate him so much. He is actually pretty nice.'

At that, Thorin abruptly stood up and left the room. A moment later they could hear a door being thrown shut.

Everyone went quiet for a moment and the air was heavy with an uncomfortable feeling.

'Did I say something wrong?' Bilbo finally dared to ask.

Everyone looked at each other while Gandalf awkwardly slipped away for a smoke in the back yard.

'Come on, tell him!' Dwalin finally barked. 'He'll know sooner or later.'

Bilbo was just confused by now.

'You see, lad...' Bofur begun. 'The reason why we dislike Thranduil and his friends is because three years ago they did a pretty mean thing to Thorin.'

'Thorin had a heavy childhood and until two years ago, nobody really thought that Thorin would get anywhere. He was in a pretty dark place and even we don't know why.' Balin continued. 'Everything he did was for his sister and nephews, so they could be proud of what he did. They were his motivation. He got good grades, was a good athlete and you could not ask for a better friend, but he would always keep his distance, never growing attached to people, always pushing people away. Thorin lost so many of his family and you could say that Thorin got a bit of a trust issue. He met Thranduil here at school and they became actual friends. Thorin opened up to Thranduil so quickly that it even was a bit scary for us.'

'Before we actually realized it, Thorin and Thranduil where a thing, a couple. Thorin really loved Thranduil and he was so happy and because of that he opened up at us like a flower for the sun.' Dori said. Bilbo could not help it, but the feeling that this story had a very sad ending kept growing.

'Shamefully, it was all a big joke for Thranduil, something to humiliate and hurt Thorin with.' Bofur muttered. 'He and Thorin were supposed to meet up behind the library. Thranduil never came, but Thorin waited the entire evening for him until he decided to go to Thranduils dorm. Thorin caught Thranduil and a new guy in bed.'

Bilbo felt himself break on the inside by this sad story and he felt disgusted by Thranduil.

'Am I right when I ask the new guy was Smaug?' Bilbo asked softly.

Nobody said a word but they all nodded.

They remained silent for a while, their dinner forgotten and everyone could feel the tense air that filled the room.

Unfortunately, nobody knew that a black haired, young man was sitting on the stars, where he had taken place when he wanted to come down again and apologize for leaving the table, when he heard his friends tell the story of how his heart had been glued together and then smashed against the wall by the first person he had opened up to.

Nobody would ever know that that night Thorin had cried while convincing himself that he would never love someone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi... it's been a while... sorry for that.<strong>

**I had to work most of July and I was too tired to write anything. In August I went on a camp and I had no energy at all (I couldn't even read any fanfics, because my eyes kept watering from the brightness of my screen and even when I lowered the brightness, it still hurt -.- )**

**I actually had most of this chapter done by half July, but I wasn't happy about it and I think a bit of my tiredness created the sad Thranduil-story.**

**But also a big thanks and a hug to ****Thorin'sChild110****. You really brightened my day with your review and it motivated me to actually rewrite the whole chapter (I kept the sad Thranduil-story in it though xp ). THANK YOU *HUG* :)**

**Also a big thanks to my lovely beta-reader, Elisabeth. Thank you, dearie ^^**

**Reviews are always welcome (and they really do motivate ^^ ) **

**Big hugs to everybody **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter seven**

Bilbo did not see Thorin the next day.

Or the day after.

Or the day after.

Clearly Thorin did not want to talk to anyone, he avoided everything with a heartbeat and Bilbo wondered if he even went to his classes.

But Bilbo wanted, no he _needed_, to talk to Thorin, he wanted to apologise.

And if Thorin kept avoiding him, then he had to use his witty mind and the only place where he could lock all the doors so Thorin could not escape.

The bathroom.

He could feel his cheeks burn at the thought of probably seeing Thorin naked again, but he didn't want Thorin to be awkward around him because he was friends with Thranduil.

But Bilbo had thought about his friendship with Thranduil and the thought of using someone for a joke made him sick. If he wanted to keep Thorin as a friend, he had to let go of Thranduil and that was exactly what he was going to do right now.

He sat in the library. It was the fourth day he hadn't seen Thorin and he was worried. He hadn't really shared a lot of conversations or time with Thorin, but every time they did have time for each other, even if it was just five minutes, it was fun.

'Are you still here, little gem?' a silky voice asked, making Bilbo snap out of his thoughts and look up. Thranduil had taken the seat in front of him, blond hair falling over his shoulders and Bilbo could not help but think of long, black hair.

He forced himself to concentrate on Thranduil for now.

'Is there any particular reason you wanted to meet here, little gem?' Thranduil asked. 'You know we finished the Romeo and Julia homework, right?'

Bilbo nodded, eyes locked on the books in front of him. He had noticed that there weren't that many students in the library. Well, there was nearly nobody. Just the librarian and two students who were sitting to far away from them to hear them.

'How could you do it?' He asked softly and looked up to meet Thranduils eyes. 'How could you cheat on Thorin?'

Thranduil stared at him, looking like he was in shock, but after a few moments regained his coolness.

'So he told you.'

'No, he doesn't know I know.'

'I assume his friends enlightened you on the subject.'

Bilbo nodded.

'Am I allowed to tell my part of the story before you leave and our friendship will be a fading memory?'

Bilbo nodded again, slower this time, but he nodded. After all, everyone deserved to tell their part.

'You must understand that, just like Thorin, I didn't have an easy childhood. My father is a wealthy businessman who married my mother, a prostitute by profession, after finding out she was pregnant. I hardly saw my father and my mother still opened her legs for anyone with enough money. I grew up with nannies and maids and butlers taking care of me, but it was... cold, growing up like that.' Thranduil stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. 'After my mother died, I was send here, where I met Thorin. I found what had been missing in my earlier years: love. I wanted as much as possible. I wanted to feel loved so badly and I was too impatience to go at Thorins pace and then I met Smaug. We had a thing for a few months, but after a while it became clear to me that Smaug only wanted me for my body and I ended things. Smaug spread some rumours to humiliate Thorin about our relationship and how it was just one big joke and that we had planned the whole thing out.' Thranduil took a few deep breaths, his eyes were filled with tears he refused to shed.

'None of the rumours were true, but Thorin and his friends believed them anyway. I never wanted to hurt Thorin, I never had that intention. I just wanted to feel loved so badly.'

The silence that followed was nerve wrecking. Thranduil had forced his tears away and was now staring at Bilbo, who returned the stare.

'I guess my hopes for friendship and more ended the moment your friends told about what happened.' Thranduil said.

'I wanted to hear your side of the story, but why did you never told Thorin?'

'He would have never believed me, little gem.' Thranduil answered. 'I made a mistake and this are the consequences. However, I never thought it would turn into such a hatred war between us. Even if I tell him now, nothing will be like it used to be.'

Bilbo nodded slowly, taking in all this information and took a moment to think about it.

'I still want to be your friend.' Bilbo said slowly. 'But you will have to earn my friendship and your hopes for more than friendship is a wasted hope.'

Bilbo collected his things and stood up, putting on his jacket and taking his bag. 'I want to think about this first before I make any decisions.' and with those words, Bilbo left.

Bilbo didn't want to lose Thranduil as a friend, but what he did to Thorin was a pretty shitty thing to do.

XoXoX

Bilbo was a pile of nerves. He had snuck into the bathroom after locking the bathroom door that led to Thorins room and his own room.

It was hot in the bathroom, steam blocking a bit of his view and he could feel that his cheeks turning red, but that was more duo to the fact that Thorin was naked behind a damp, glass door only a few feet away from him.

_This may not have been my best idea_, Bilbo thought and was thinking about leaving when the water was turned off.

'Why are you avoiding me?' Bilbo asked immediately.

A lot of colourful curses and the sound of think, probably bottles of shampoo and shower gel.

Thorin opened the glass door and stuck his head out to see Bilbo sitting with his legs crossed on a closed toilet seat.

'Bilbo, what the hell?' Thorin said. 'Are you out of your mind?'

'Why are you avoiding me?' Bilbo repeated.

Thorin sighed. 'Could this not wait until I finished here?'

'No, you've been avoiding me and the others like we are the plague since you heard that I was helping Thranduil with his English. I haven't seen you in school this week and I'm worried!'

Thorin just stared at Bilbo for a moment. 'I know you know about Thranduil and me. I find it hard to believe Thranduil only wanted your help with English when his English is fine, he already had your friendship at that moment so it wasn't hard to guess that he wanted more of you.'

'I told Thranduil today that there is no more hope for more than friendship or even just friendship.'

'But it was there. Hope for something more than friendship?' Thorin asked. 'And why would you say that to him?'

'Maybe on his part, but not with me. I enjoyed his company and friendship, what he did was an awful thing to do even after he told me his side of the story.' Bilbo looked up at Thorin, the damp on the glass slowly disappearing and slowly revealing Thorins body. 'I... I don't mind losing Thranduils friendship, it does upset me a bit, but I would mind losing... Your friendship.' he wanted to say _'but I would mind losing you.'_ but he couldn't. He only knew Thorin three months and they hardly saw each other, this must be the longest conversation they ever had.

Thorin smiled at that. 'I also would be sad if I lost your friendship.' and got out of the shower stall, completely naked.

'Oh gods, what are you doing?' Bilbo yelled and turned away from Thorin.

'What? I was getting cold and it's not like you haven't seen me naked before.' Thorin laughed while wrapping a towel around his waist, but he almost made a show of it.

'I was half asleep at that time!' Bilbo defended himself and got up from his seat. He tried to open the door that led to his bedroom, but the door was closed.

'Looking for this?' Thorin asked, holding up a key, which probably had fallen out of Bilbo's pocket. Bilbo turned to him, but met with Thorins naked and still wet chest.

Thorin had not foreseen Bilbo turning around as he wanted to slide the key into the locked door while standing behind Bilbo.

They just stood there for a moment, gazing into each others eyes. Bilbo smelled like grass and fresh rain. His curls looked a bit damp, his cheeks were a soft red and his soft looking lips were slightly parted. May the gods know how badly Thorin wanted to kiss the younger man and the only thing he needed to do was to lean in just a little bit and...

'Bilbo? Are you in there?' a voice shouted, probably Bofur.

'Are you done, Bilbo?' a second voice yelled, must be Nori. 'Bombur is asking if you could show him how to make those cakes with honey or seeds or something.'

Bilbo sighed and let his head hang, his forehead touching Thorins chest. Thorin could not resist burying his noise in Bilbo's soft curls.

'I'll be there in a minute.' Bilbo answered Bofur and Nori and smiled. He and Thorin had almost kissed until those two came and killed the mood.

'Thank you for talking.' Bilbo muttered.

'No problem.' Thorin said. 'I'm glad we talked... Even if I was naked most of the time.'

'This was the only room I could think of where I could corner you with the doors locked so you wouldn't be able to run away.' Bilbo muttered. 'Your key.' Bilbo gave Thorin his key back. Thorin opened Bilbo's door and smiled at him. 'Have you been to Elrond's Cafe, Bilbo?'

Bilbo shook his head.

'I enjoyed our talk and I was wondering if you would like to join me there this weekend. I have to do a few things there for Elrond first, but I think you would like the tea there.' Thorin felt nervous. What if Bilbo rejected him...?

Again...

'I would love that.' Bilbo said with a smile.

Thorin smiled. 'Okay... Well... I better get dressed.'

Bilbo nodded and went to his bedroom, giving Thorin one, last smile before he closed the door.

Thorin was so happy, he was containing himself from doing a dance of joy.

But once back in his room he remembered the promise he had made to himself. He would not give his heart to someone again. But Bilbo is not like the others he dated or went out with. After Thranduil, who broke his heart in a thousand pieces, continued to go out, but it never lasted long and it never really meant anything.

_But this isn't a date_. W_e're just going for a cup of tea, as friends_, Thorin thought as he pulled his clothes on, _You could hardly call it a date. It's just a cup of tea and I have to work first, so it can't be a date._

_Or could it?_

XoXoX

Bilbo showed Bombur how to make poppy seed cakes, but suddenly it became harder to bake then to do math homework. His mind kept going back to Thorin.

'...Bilbo?'

'Huh? Yes?' Bilbo said, snapping out of his thoughts. 'What did you say, Bombur?'

'I asked what you are going to do during the Christmas break.' Bombur repeated and smiled as they cleaned up, the cakes in the oven. Bofur and Nori sitting at the kitchen table.

'Oh, I'm staying here.' Bilbo answered.

'What?' Nori yelled. 'Why would you do that?'

'I don't have the money to return to France for just two weeks and I rather don't go to one of my aunts or uncles.' Bilbo explained. 'They already have such large families and it would take hours to get there.'

'Well, that's a pity.' Bofur muttered.

'I'm used to it. After the death of my parents it was hard to enjoy Christmas, definitely in the orphanage.'

'You grew up in an orphanage?' Bombur was surprised. 'But you have such a big family! Why not live with them?'

'They all have such big families and I didn't want to bother anyone. I just wanted to be left alone for a bit, but that's hard with at least seven to ten cousins running around.'

'Ten cousins? Please tell me at least half of them were visiting.' Bofur begged.

Bilbo shook his head, smiling. 'I told you, my aunts and uncles have a lot of children. They all at least have five children or more.'

'But who enrolled you into this school then?'

'I did.' Bilbo smiled. 'I've been saving every penny I've earned in the last three years and then with the money I earned on the wine farm and some help from Gandalf, I was able to enrol myself into Middle Earth.'

'But someone had sign the papers.' Bofur asked while Bombur took the seed cakes out of the oven. 'Right?'

'I...' Bilbo started but was cut off by Dwalin who walked into the kitchen as if it was suddenly Christmas.

'Are those done?' he pointed at the cakes.

'They've hardly been out of the oven for more than a minute, Dwalin.' Bilbo said. 'You'll have to wait till they cool down.'

'But Ori likes warm cakes.' Dwalin begged.

'Are you trying to win over my little brother with cakes and cookies, Dwalin?' Nori teased.

'What? No!' Dwalin said quickly as he stole two little cakes from the plate and ran off.

'Make sure Dori doesn't find out!' Nori yelled. 'He'll kill you for flirting with little Ori.'

'Sod off, Nori!' Dwalin yelled back. 'I'm not scared of Dori.'

Dwalin smiled as he made his way towards Ori's room. Dori wasn't in the dorm so he would have at least a little time with his Ori.

He bumped into Thorin, who was in a very good mood.

'What made you so happy?'

'You will not believe what happened in my bathroom.'

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner!<strong>

**But I was way to busy with school and I accidentally deleted the beta'd version of this chapter, so I had to ask my friend to beta it again, but she also has a lot of homework.**

**Al mistakes are mine.**

**This chapter wasn't beta'd.**

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible, but I can't say when that will be.**

**Reviews are always welcome^^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hold me tight**

**Chapter eight**

Bilbo was... slightly... nervous.

He was walking a hole in his bedroom floor.

'Will you relax?' Ori, who was sitting on Bilbo's bed, said. 'You said it yourself: it's not a date. It's just tea with Thorin. But tell me, please, why tea? Why not go to a pub?'

'I don't know. Thorin suggested the place and he also had to be there for something. And yes, it's not a date, but what if he thinks it's a date?' Bilbo argued.

'Well, do you want it to be a date?' Ori asked. He knew Dwalin and Thorin had had a similar conversation, because Dwalin told him and it did look like Thorin wanting it to be a date.

'I don't know.' Bilbo answered. 'Maybe. I'm not good at dates or dating. I always make a mess of it or do something embarrassing which makes me look like an idiot. I don't know what to do, Ori.' Bilbo whined.

'Bilbo?'

'Yes?'

'It's just tea and it's with Thorin, so you'll not be the only one who's not good at dates. Just try to have a conversation and get to know him.'

'It's not a date.'

'Whatever you say.'

**XoXoX**

To: Bilbo

From: Thorin

You sure I don't need to pick you up?

To: Thorin

From: Bilbo

Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you're already there, so it would be a waste of time for you to come pick me up.

To: Bilbo

From: Thorin

It wouldn't be a waste of time for me to pick you up...

Bilbo smiled at his phone before tucking it away in his pocket. Ori had found it incredibly cute that Thorin would walk 20 minutes to pick up Bilbo and then walk back to Elrond's Cafe.

While Bilbo found it also cute, he insisted on getting there on his own. He didn't want Thorin to abruptly end whatever it is he's doing at Elrond's just to pick him up. This walk would give Thorin 20 minutes extra to finish whatever it was he was doing. Ori had told him that Thorin didn't work there as a dishwasher or waiter. If fact, he didn't work there at all, but Ori wouldn't tell him what it was Thorin did at Elrond's.

And 20 minutes later he found out that Elrond's Cafe was a cute, homely and warm place to be. The furniture mainly existed out of wooden tables and chairs, in a corner were red sofa's with a low, dark brown coffee table. One wall existed out of a large bookcase filled with books and another wall was a black wall with a white tree painted on it. It was an elegant tree and there were a few white drops of, probably accidental paint, on a few parts of the wall. But it was beautiful.

Bilbo looked around but didn't see Thorin.

'Can I help you?' a silky voice asked. Bilbo turned towards the counter where a tall, brunette stood.

_He must be slightly older than Bard_, Bilbo thought.

'Euh, Thorin said I had to wait here for him.' Bilbo answered.

'Ah, you must me mister Baggins.' the man smiled. 'Thorin told me you were coming today. My name is Elrond, would you like anything until...'

'No need for that. I'm here.' Thorin said as he came out of probably the kitchen and walked towards Bilbo.

'Hey.' he smiled and Bilbo almost melted on the spot. Thorin looked incredibly handsome today. He was dressed in a black shirt, which could just as much have been painted onto his body, and old black jeans, his hair was in a low ponytail and his eyes shone with the same intensity of burning coals.

'Hey.' Bilbo muttered back after he found himself staring.

'Let's take a seat, shall we?' Thorin led a blushing Bilbo to one of the corner seats near the window, you could see the entire cafe from that spot, but you could also sit closely to each other without being disturbed.

Thorin ordered a cup of mint tea and a piece of velvet cake, while Bilbo ordered a cup of Earl Gray and vanilla cake with butter cream.

'This is actually a really nice place.' Bilbo said, hoping it would start a conversation, like Ori said he should do.

'You expected a pub where they play old rock music and serve cheap beer, didn't you?' Thorin asked with a cheeky smile.

'I was a bit surprised when you suggested a cafe... Like this one.' Bilbo confessed shyly. 'How did you find it?' since the cafe wasn't on the school campus.

Thorin smiled.'I was in my first year at Middle Earth High, 14 or almost 15 years old, and I got lost on my way back to Erebor and it started to rain.' Thorin smiled a bit embarrassed. 'I didn't remember how I ever got off campus, but there I was, in the rain and lost. So I saw this place and at first I thought Elrond was going to kick me out because I was soaked to the bone and I was making everything wet in the cafe. But the cafe was hiring at that moment and Elrond must have thought I wanted a job, because we did the interview. I didn't have the heart to tell Elrond I was just searching for shelter and I never had a job before so I had no idea what to expect. Elrond asked me all these questions and I lied... a lot, because it was raining even harder than before. In the end, I got the job.'

'And after three months, he finally got the courage to tell me he was just sheltering from the rain and didn't have a clue how to work with an espresso maker.' Elrond finished the story as he brought them their tea and cakes. 'He had been serving customers instant coffee with cinnamon for extra flavour for three months!' Elrond left with a loud laugh, but they could still hear him say. 'The nerve!' with a humoured voice.

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at Thorin's guilty expression. 'I had to the dishes for three months here and at the dorm as punishment.' Thorin muttered. 'But at least I didn't get fired.'

'Why did he let you stay?' Bilbo asked.

'I always told myself he let me stay because he liked me, but now I think it is because I took my friends here.' Thorin confessed. 'Dwalin has a huge sweet tooth and isn't pleased with only one piece of cake. Soon after I started to take them here, most of Middle Earths students came here during the weekends and business went great.'

'Do you still work here or do you just visit the place?'

'I come to work here during the winter, because that is one of the busiest seasons and when Elrond needs someone to jump in.' Thorin answered. 'But generally, I just like to come here.' He took a bite of his cake and Bilbo could only wish he was that fork.

The date, even if Bilbo told himself it wasn't a date, went quite well. They talked, laughed, teased and flirted. Thorin told about his two chaotic nephews and sister, while Bilbo told Thorin about his parents. He didn't talk about how they died or what happened after that, but he told Thorin the happy memories he had. Thorin enjoyed the fact that Bilbo felt comfortable with him to talk about his parents. It was something unpleasant they had in common, but Bilbo had a great bond with his parents, while Thorin still saw his grandfather as a father figure instead of a grandfather.

It took Bilbo a while to figure out where he had seen the white paint the spotted Thorins hands.

And then it hit him.

'Thorin, did you paint that tree?' Bilbo asked suddenly. Thorin looked a bit surprised, but than started laughing. 'I forgot to tell you that I have an artistic side, didn't I?'

Now it was Bilbo's turn to look surprised. Thorin didn't look like an artist at all, he's a football player! Bilbo told Thorin this and Thorin just laughed loudly.

'Do you always judge a book by its cover, Bilbo?' Thorin asked, still laughing. 'Or should I call you 'Burglar'?'

'No.' Bilbo said quickly. 'To both questions. Call me Bilbo and I don't judge a book by its cover, but in all those weeks I never saw you draw one thing. You're always at the gym or training or making homework. You could at least have show me a hint that you could draw or paint like that.'

'I'm sorry, Bilbo.' Thorin said with a smile. 'I thought Ori or Bofur would have told you. Painting is why I'm here after all.'

'So you just come here to paint?'

'Yes, if it's calm, Elrond calls me to let me know the wall had been painted black or white again and if I'm not to busy I can come to be artistic.'

'Ori had told me you weren't a waiter or a dish washer, but I had no idea you could do something like that. It's beautiful!' Bilbo looked at the white three and was lost in his thought for a moment.

'It is.' Thorin agreed, but was not looking at the painting.

**XoXoX**

The date had gone great. Bilbo had asked more about Thorins paintings and drawings and made him promise to show them to him. After saying goodbye to Elrond, they decided to take the bus back to campus since it had grown too cold to walk. Thorin was sure it was going to snow any day now. He secretly hoped it would be a white Christmas so he could have a snowball fight with his nephews. When he returned home for Christmas.

The bus was packed. Thorin and Bilbo could hardly breath and where clued together. Thorin was tall enough to reach the metal bar above them to hold on, but Bilbo was to small to reach it and had nothing to hold on to. At first Thorin didn't notice, but when he almost saw Bilbo fall against, he quickly reached out for the smaller lad with his free arm and wrapped it around his waist. 'Just hold on to me.' he spoke with a low voice.

Bilbo just nodded and hold on to Thorin, but didn't dare to look up because of his red cheeks. Well, he could still blame it on the freezing cold weather.

The two minute walk from the bus stop to Erebor was done in silence, but they walked close together. Thorin had to stop himself from putting his arm around Bilbo's shoulders. Thorin wanted to say how much he had enjoyed himself and that he wanted to do it again. With Bilbo. If he wanted that also.

But instead, Thorin had to shut up because inside Erebor Dori was trying to kill Dwalin.

Dori was throwing whatever was in reach towards Dwalin, who either tried to catch the flying object or ducked away from it. Thorin and Bilbo could only understand 'sweet Ori', 'brute swine' and 'I will never allow it!'.

'What's going on?' Bilbo asked.

'Dori must have found out Dwalin and Ori are dating.' Thorin answered.

'Why is that a problem?'

Thorin hesitated for a moment before saying: 'Dwalin has quite a history when it comes to love. Dori must thinks that Dwalin only wants Ori for a night.'

'And is it like that?'

'No! Not at all.' Thorin answered quickly. 'Dwalin would give up all the cookies in the world to be with Ori and believe me, little Burglar, that means a lot.' Thorin didn't have the change to talk to Bilbo for he had to run after Dori who wanted to throw one of Gandalfs favourite vases at Dwalin.

It was not the end of their date Thorin had in mind.

**XoXoX**

After a few hours, heavy tension, separate meals, a missing Gandalf and a lot of awkwardness, Dori had locked himself up in his room. He had much rather locked up Ori in a room, but after the fight he had with Ori he rather stayed away from everyone. He had hit Dwalin with his fist, but was not quit ready to apologise.

So while Dori was moping in his room and most of the lads had gone to bed. A few had decided to enjoy a bit more of the evening and sat in the living room.

Ori was cuddling with Dwalin on the ground in front of the fire, Ori did not care about what Dori thought of Dwalin and would continue with dating him. Nori and Bofur had claimed the big couch for them self and Nori used Bofur as a blanket. While Thorin and Balin were seated in the big chairs on the side of the big couch.

Bofur had just ended telling one of his stories, everyone was laughing and when the laughing died off, Dwalin turned to Thorin. Thorin could already see the bruise that would form under his friends right eye and pitied him.

'So, how was the date?' Dwalin asked.

Thorin described the date, claiming it wasn't a date.

'It was good. It went good, until we came home and someone was throwing the furniture at you, but all in all. I had a great time.' Thorin answered. 'And it wasn't a date.'

'Then what was it?' Ori asked. 'Bilbo was wondering about it what it was. Kept saying it wasn't a date, but the way you described it, makes it quit sound like a date.' the others agreed with Ori and Thorin did not feel like he could actually make it out of this one by his own, but his best friend was siding with his boyfriend. Traitor.

'I did hope to ask Bilbo out on an actual date, but I had to save Dwalin.' he answered.

'Why don't you ask him out again?' Bofur asked.

'Because every body is leaving for the Christmas break in two weeks and we are all drowning in assignments and tests.' Thorin answered. 'I'm also pretty sure he has plans.'

'No, he doesn't.' Nori said. ' I asked him and he's staying here. He can't afford to go back to France.'

'Why don't you ask Bilbo to spend Christmas and New Year with you?' Dwalin asked Thorin, while playing with Ori's hair.

'You think he would want to?' Thorin asked, a bit surprised his friend could come up with something like that.

'Thorin, if the lad went on a date with you and it went that good, he'll want to spent Christmas with you.' Balin said and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**I am really sorry for the late update, but by now you must have noticed I don't do regular updates.**

**Either way: Bilbo and Thorin on a date! What did you think about my decision of turning Thorin into a football player and an artist? (I know football is an American sport, but the story takes place in some sort of England. I don't know how, but it all makes sense in my head. Just go with it, it,s fanfiction after all.)**

**This chapter is not beta read! So all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I don't own any characters... Sadly...**

**Reviews are always welcome ;)**


End file.
